


Cloudy with a chance of drizzle

by gonattsaga



Category: Dark Harbor (1998)
Genre: Age Difference, Blink and you'll miss it, Canon Compliant, Dark-ish, David POV, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forbidden Love, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Secret Affair, briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7017193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonattsaga/pseuds/gonattsaga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s being unfair. It’s not Alexis’ fault that the rain is pouring down, obscuring his sight. But it’s easy to re-direct any frustration or anger he might feel towards the woman sharing his life. It’s easy and almost comfortable in its familiarity, which is part of the problem that has lead them to this point in the first place. </p><p>”Just keep your eyes peeled”, he tells her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cloudy with a chance of drizzle

David strains his eyes, peering out through the rain splattered windscreen, his gaze flitting back and forth between the wooded scenery and the road, trying to make out the subtle landmarks he’s nervously been memorizing for weeks and silently cursing the weather forecast and their vague predictions of _cloudy with a chance of drizzle_. 

 

Glancing sideways at the woman in the passanger seat, he adds a silent curse at her as well, _and her vapid magazine._

 

He’s being unfair. It’s not Alexis’ fault that the rain is pouring down, obscuring his sight. But it’s easy to re-direct any frustration or anger he might feel towards the woman sharing his life. It’s easy and almost comfortable in its familiarity, which is part of the problem that has lead them to this point in the first place. 

 

”Just keep your eyes peeled”, he tells her.

 

Glancing sideways at her again, he sees that she’s still flicking absent-mindedly through that _goddamn magazine_ and feels a surge of pure rage; he snatches the magazine from Alexis’ hands and tosses it into the back seat. 

 

”Darling, I mean it, I need your help here”, he snaps at her, barely covering himself. ”This is like hydroplaning through the goddamn bayou!”

 

”Don’t blame me because you were two hours late, David, it doesn’t become you”, she snaps back immediately and, _finally,_ stubs out her cigarette before slumping towards the side window with a sigh. 

 

 _Okay, focus,_ David tells himself as he spots a familiar tree stump half slumped over a ditch on the side of the road. _Nearly there now…_

 

He honks the car horn, hoping desperately that it will be heard over the rain. 

 

”What is wrong with you?” Alexis’ exclaims. 

 

”Nothing”, he mutters. ” _Just watch the road_!”

 

She huffs and turns back to the window. David glances out as well, his heart leaping uncomfortably in his chest when he _sees him… Martin_ … David shudders. 

 

”Slow down…” Alexis murmurs, as Martin tears himself away from the camouflaging woods and runs out towards the road. 

 

”What is it?” David says, careful to keep his voice neutral. 

 

Martin collapses convincingly to the ground and David squeezes the wheel hard, to stop himself from doing something stupid.

 

”Stop”, Alexis tells him urgently. 

 

”What do you mean ’stop’? We’re gonna miss the boat!” David insists, even though it takes all of his willpower to _not hit the brakes_. 

 

”No really, I think I saw something”, Alexis says.

 

”Saw something? What are you—?” he scoffs. 

 

”David! _Stop_!”

 

He stamps on the clutch and then brakes, hard, hoping childishly that Alexis will hit her head on the dashboard but of course she doesn’t. 

 

They make a u-turn and drive back to where Martin is now lying lifeless on the side of the road, the rain pelting him mercilessly. David forces himself to move slowly, letting Alexis jump out of the car first so that she reaches Martin before him. He hugs himself, both against the cold but also to prevent his arms from reaching out… Martin looks so young, _so broken_ … The dark bruises stand out like some horrid Halloween detail against his pale skin. His dark hair lies plastered against his wet face and David’s fingers twitch with the impulse to wipe it out of his eyes and kiss the droplets from his eyelashes. 

 

”Jesus, is he alive…” he comments dryly, his heart pinching at the thought of him being anything else. 

 

Alexis kneels down and reaches out her hand towards him, and David is gripped by a sudden panic. 

 

”No!” he exclaims. 

 

Alexis immediately jerks her hand back and stares back at him in confusion, ”What?”

 

”Don’t touch him”, David mumbles, hoping the rain on his face is cold enough to hide his blush. ”I think we should just call the police and not get involved.”

 

”Involved? He needs help!”

 

”I know, that’s why we’re calling the police!”

 

”But shouldn’t we just—?”

 

”No! Trust me—”

 

David takes half a step back towards the car, but stops as soon as Martin stirs awake and croaks out, ”No… No cops…”

 

He peers up at Alexis through his wet lashes, flinching minutely when fresh raindrops hits him in the face. He carefully avoids looking at David altogether. David had adviced him to do that, half-jokingly, because whenever the young man did look at David his whole face would soften into the most obvious, lovesick expression David have ever seen on anyone — much less had the insane fortune of being the cause of — and, as he’d told Martin, if Alexis saw that look on his face even for just a second, the game would be up. _But now…_ watching Martin look at Alexis, _just Alexis, like David doesn’t even exist to him_ , he’s hit with a wave jealousy so hard and intense that he can feel it physically moving through his body, his body that is now screaming with the urge to grab Martin roughly by the arms and shake him and force him to meet his eyes… But he doesn’t. He’s not _that_ far gone. 

 

”Do you know where you are?” Alexis asks Martin gently. 

 

”Sort of…” he says, squinting up at her helplessly. 

 

”What happened to you?” David asks, also going for gently, but Martin ignores him. 

 

”Can you move?” Alexis asks instead and he nods a little. 

 

”I’m calling the police!” David says decisively. 

 

He’s getting annoyed with the rain that’s now eaten through his jacket and is making his shirt stick uncomfortably to his skin, and being ignored by Martin, even if it had been his own idea. 

 

”I said no cops!” Martin calls out after him as he turns to leave. 

 

”Listen, we have a boat to catch —”

 

”David”, Alexis protests. 

 

”— Alexis, will you let me handle this? — We can’t help you if you don’t let me call the police!”

 

”Then don’t help me.”

 

Alexis turns to glare at him. He barely refrains from glaring back. He turns away quickly when Martin struggles to his feet and walks back to the car. Alexis stays close to Martin, hovering uncertainly next to him, but she never touches him, David is pleased to notice. 

 

When they started planning this weekend, Martin and him, even back when it was just morbid jokes and shared fantasies, it never occurred to him that he would be jealous. Which is odd, now that he thinks about it, considering he is a jealous person and always has been. For some reason though, he’d figured it wouldn’t be the same when he’ll know it’s not real. But seeing them together now, that familiar sense of unease bursts forth inside him, hot and sour like bile at the back of his throat, _and they’re not even touching…_

 

 

 

*

 

 

David hugs the paper cup carefully in both hands, the coffee sloshing dangerously close to the rim and almost scolding his fingers as the boat lurches. 

 

Then he hears footsteps jogging up the stairs and looks up with bated breath… Then _there he is…_ Martin takes the last few steps two at a time eagerly before he stops at an arm-lengths distance from David, his dark eyes glittering dangerously behind his fringe that flaps around his face, dry and wind-swept now, his lips twitching slightly and David feels suddenly light-headed. 

 

”Breathe”, Martin murmurs and his smile widens slightly. 

 

”God I’ve missed you”, David chokes out. 

 

Martin’s eyes flash with some intense emotion. David can’t be sure if it’s anger or desire or something else, but his heart starts beating wildly in his chest all the same. When the young man starts to kill the distance between them with slow but oh so purposeful steps, like he’s literally prowling, David’s heart has lodged itself somewhere in the vicinity of his Adam’s apple. 

 

”I’ve missed you too”, Martin replies, his voice sinking a whole octave deeper and David shivers with pleasure. ”How long do you have?”

 

”Not long”, he admits regretfully, indicating his cooling coffee cup with a feeble jerk of the hand holding it. 

 

Martin nods, understanding. He then slides the last two steps between until he’s pressed up against the full length of David’s body and gently brushes his lips over the side of his face until they slot into place with David’s own. 

 

A tremour of pleasure passes through David’s body and he kisses back desperately, hungrily, the coffee sloshing all over the place and some seeping into the cuff of his shirt, but he doesn’t even care… Martin probes his lower lip with his tongue and David immediately sucks it into his mouth, then swallows the tiny whimper that the younger man lets slip, before he resolutely breaks the kiss again, annoyingly aware of the seconds ticking.

 

”I love you”, he sighs against his lover’s lips and quickly kisses the answering smile away before breaking away for a second time. 

 

”David”, Martin calls out before he’s disappeared down the other staircase, and he swiftly turns back around. 

 

Martin’s hair is flowing in the wind like some schampoo advert, and he’s got his teeth sunk into his lower lip like he’s unsure of the words struggling to fly out of his mouth, unsure whether they’d be welcome… David swallows thickly, and gives him a reassuring smile. 

 

”I love you too”, Martin says clearly, even though the noise of the wind and the water almost snatches the words away. 

 

David’s heart swells, back in his chest where it’s supposed to be. Martin beams at him, clearly satisfied with whatever expression must have flickered onto David’s face even though he’d meant to remain stoic and composed. 

 

He nods, and grants the young man another smile before he ducks down into the staircase and hurries back towards the car and Alexis, dread immediately seeping back into his bones at the mere thought of her. 

 

 _It’s okay_ , he tells himself. _This will all be over soon…_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll continue this. I just re-watched the film and got inspired to write something from David's perspective, since I've already written a few fics from the Young Man's perspective in the past, but as of right now this is a one-shot. 
> 
> But if you like it and want to read more, please comment and let me know and I'm sure I can work something out!


End file.
